Kronos
by hermy-grint
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, y Voldemort venció. Ahora ellos deben cumplir una misión, la más importante y peligrosa de su vida. Pésimo summary,la historia esta mejor. Dejen Reviews, please!
1. Después del final

**Hola!** Mi nombre es Isabel y soy de México. Este no es mi primer fic, pero sí el primero que publico. Espero que les guste.

Se que se parece un poco a algunos más que hay por aquí pero es muy distinto a ellos, lo prometo. Tal vez no les guste mucho este cap., pero es la introducción y les aseguro que el fic se pondrá mejor.

Se aceptan sugerencias, reclamaciones, comentarios, dudas…pero dejen reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Rowling, aunque me duela…

**Cap. 1.**

**Después del final.**

Una lluvia torrencial caía sobre el lugar impidiendo la visión a los que se hallaban ahí. Aunque no era que la necesitaran, pues estaban sumidos en la oscuridad de la noche, la cual les servía de escudo pero también les dificultaba atacar. La atmósfera estaba muy pesada y cargada de tensión al librarse, justo ahí, la última batalla. La batalla que definiría el triunfo del bien o del mal. La batalla entre Harry y Voldemort.

Hermione se echó el cabello mojado hacia atrás con la intensión de observar el ataque; mientras Ron permanecía quieto a su lado, deteniéndose con una mano la hemorragia causada al pelear con 4 mortífagos al mismo tiempo. Ella tenía la varita en la mano, al acecho de que en cualquier momento más de ellos llegaran a atacarlos. Pero no lo hicieron.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo en ese momento, y pudo ver finalmente la situación: la mayoría de los suyos había caído, heridos o muertos; y sin embargo, también muchos mortífagos habían sucumbido. Justo en medio, en un charco de lodo creado por la lluvia, Harry, empapado, se enfrentaba desesperada y furiosamente a Voldemort. Tardó solo un segundo. Dos rayos verdes atravesaron, casi al mismo, la oscuridad de la noche. Dos rayos, pero sólo uno llegó a su objetivo. Un cuerpo caía pesadamente rompiendo el silencio.

Ella se dirigió corriendo al lugar, pero sabía que ya era tarde: Harry había muerto. Había muerto. Ella abrazó su cuerpo inerte, sacudiéndolo, mientras una risa demencial le perforaba los oídos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí hasta que los sobrevivientes de la Orden se la habían llevado. Debían de huir pues ya no quedaba ningún lugar seguro, o eso fue lo que le dijeron. No se enteró de más pues perdió el conocimiento justo después.

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, esperando que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Miró a su alrededor: estaba en una pequeña habitación, casi en ruinas. Las ventanas estaban cegadas y la escasa luz que se colaba por un orificio le avisaba que ya era de día. Un día gris, justo como su ánimo. Se puso en pie lentamente, pues le dolía mucho el cuerpo y salió desorientadamente.

-Hermione!- Lupin se acercaba a ella con una mezcla de dolor y tristeza en la cara, y sin embargo, feliz de verla despierta.- Estás bien?

-…Sí…-dijo ella mirando a su alrededor.- profesor, donde estamos?

-Esto es lo que queda de la casa de Dedalus, la estamos usando como Cuartel, sabes? Aunque tal vez, ya no tenga sentido…- Hermione lo miró aún desconcertada, le costaba mucho trabajo ubicarse en la realidad.- por que, por que…Harry ha muerto.

-…lo sé.- murmuró ella después de una larga pausa, mientras luchaba por no llorar.- Pero eso no significa que hallamos perdido la guerra cierto? Aún podemos vencer a Voldemort.

-Suenas justo como él.- Le dijo Lupin con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.- Estaría orgulloso de ti y de Ron.

-Ron!- dijo ella sobresaltando a Lupin.- profesor, donde esta Ron?

-Oh, el estará bien. Perdió mucha sangre pero ya lo atendió Madame Pomfrey. Esta en la última habitación del segundo piso.

-Gracias, profesor!- dijo ella, corriendo ya por las escaleras en busca de Ron.

El cuarto en el que él estaba era exactamente igual al de ella, con las paredes que antes eran blancas manchadas de un color ocre muy desagradable. Ron se encontraba durmiendo placidamente, Hermione se sentó en una esquina de su cama y le tomó la mano.

-Ya perdí a Harry, por favor, no te vayas tu también.- le dijo al borde de las lágrimas, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con su mano libre.- Por favor. (N/A: demasiado cursi, lo se!)

Ron no se recuperó totalmente hasta una semana después, Hermione pasaba todo el día con él, hablando principalmente de lo que harían después.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, Hermione!

-Lo sé, pero que podemos hacer? Sí Harry lo intentó y no pudo…-todavía le dolía hablar de su amigo.- y era el único que podía…

-Entonces esperas que nos sentemos mientras vemos como va acabando con los nuestros?- Ron estaba furioso, y es que Voldemort había destruido ya a tantas familias.

-No…yo no digo…

-Yo se que podemos, y ahora es más fácil por que es mortal otra vez.- Harry y ellos habían conseguido destruir todas las horcruxes.- No te des por vencida, no ahora.- Hermione lo miró, él había madurado tanto en tan poco tiempo, que era imposible reconocer al Ron anterior.

-Ron! Hermione!- una joven de cabellos rubios entró en ese momento a la habitación.

-Luna!- Hermione se apresuró y la abrazó de manera casi maternal.- Cuando llegaste?

-Ayer…-Luna ya no tenía ese tono soñador en su voz, había perdido el aire soñador y sus ojos presentaban unas ojeras muy marcadas. Esto se debía a que su padre había muerto apenas 3 semanas antes, y no era el único.

En menos de 4 meses, Ron había perdido a su madre, a Charlie, Percy y George. Fred estaba internado en San Mungo y nadie sabía si se pondría bien, y su padre hacía todo lo posible por mantener a flote al resto de la familia, pero no era suficiente.

-Cómo estas, Luna?- le preguntó Ron dulcemente.

-No tan bien como quisiera, sabes? Sigo teniendo pesadillas… pero eso no importa ahora. McGonagall quiere verlos, ahora.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas mientras caminaban por el laberinto de pasadizos que llevaban al salón principal. Ahí los estaba esperando McGonagall, mucho más cansada de lo que se había visto nunca. Estaba sola.

-Profesora, nos mandó llamar?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, chicos, pasen; por favor.- una vez que ellos tomaron asiento en unas sillas muy gastadas, McGonagall sacó una pequeña caja de su escritorio.- Como saben, la situación se ha puesto muy mal para nosotros, tal vez demasiado. Admito que esperaba que Harry ganara, pero…- ella dejo la frase en suspenso, pues no hacia falta añadir algo más.- El profesor Dumbledore me dejó instrucciones por sí algo fallaba. Instrucciones para ustedes.

-Para nosotros? Pero que podemos hacer nosotros?- Preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé, Weasley. El sólo me pidió que sí todo salía mal, les entregara este paquete a ustedes. Me dijo que ya sabrían que hacer con él. Y que no se preocuparan, por que su confianza estaba depositada en que le darían un buen uso.- Ella le entregó el paquete a Ron.- Ahora yo se los entrego, es todo lo que puedo hacer. Ábranlo cuando lo consideren adecuado.

Ron y Hermione abandonaron poco tiempo después el recinto. Ron aún tenía la caja con él y le daba vueltas en las manos.

-Ábrelo ya Ron.- le dijo Hermione, algo nerviosa, y él la abrió delicadamente como si se tratará de un gran tesoro.

-Hay una nota, Hermione.- dijo extrayendo parte del contenido.- Mira:

_Ron y/o Hermione:_

_Sí leen esta carta significa que el plan ha fracasado y que Harry ha muerto. Supongo que ahora Voldemort esta más fuerte y es más peligroso que nunca. Por eso les dejo esto en su poder. Sé que lo aprovecharan y ayudarán a volver todo a la normalidad. No se preocupen, tienen todo el tiempo para lograrlo. Pero deben de cuidarlo pues es el último que queda y es especial, ya se darán cuenta. _

_Dumbledore._

_P.D. Bastará con una vuelta._

Ron miró a Hermione, quien asintió lenta pero decididamente. Y todas sus dudas se esfumaron. Luego miró hacia el interior de la caja, descubriendo su contenido: un giratiempo.

**Bien, este es el primer cap.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizar pronto.**

**Please dejen reviews!**


	2. Regresiones

Se aceptan sugerencias, reclamaciones, comentarios, dudas…pero dejen reviews!

Agradezco a todos los que me mandaron reviews a este fic, a _Adios_ y a _you're Beautiful_, muchas gracias!

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Rowling, aunque me duela…

**Cáp. 2.**

**Regresiones.**

Y ahí estaba. El giratiempo parecía desafiante, mirado desde la perspectiva de Ron. Que era lo que se suponía que debían hacer? Y estarían ellos preparados para hacerlo? Hermione a su lado dio un suspiro de resignación. Ron la miró firmemente, como tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba su amiga. Pero, como muchas otras veces, no logró nada.

-Hermione, que…- Pero ella no lo dejó terminar la frase.

-No es obvio Ron?- le dijo con un dejó de desesperación- debemos regresar en el tiempo. Me preguntó a donde nos llevara. Por que la nota decía que una vuelta bastaría.

-Regresar…- susurró Ron, y Hermione advirtió como él apretaba sus puños fuertemente.- Pero antes hay que prepararnos, para lo que pueda suceder.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo asintió. Aquella tarde juntaron todas las cosas que creyeron necesarias, un cambio de ropa para cada uno, una casa de campaña, una grabadora (idea de Hermione) y víveres. Ron se veía bastante serio y Hermione pensó que él nunca se había visto tan decidido. No le habían dicho nada a McGonagall ni a nadie. En primera por que no querían que se preocuparan y también por que si Dumbledore no se los había confiado, ellos tampoco.

Esa noche Hermione no durmió casi nada y se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente. Aún se preguntaba si sería buena idea aquello del giratiempo, pero al pensar en Harry y en todo lo que él había hecho no pudo más que convencerse que aquello era lo correcto.

-Recuerda Ron, nadie debe vernos y no debemos intervenir en la vida de los demás.- Le dijo ella cuando el anunció que ya estaba listo. Ya que Ron nunca había usado el giratiempo.

-Pero, Hermione; y si es eso lo que debemos hacer? Intervenir en los hechos, para cambiarlos?- Preguntó Ron.

-Entonces, lo sabremos.- Contestó ella de una forma que le recordó a Harry. Ella tomó el giratiempo, se lo puso en el cuello y luego enredó la cadena en el cuello de Ron. Posteriormente y no sin antas intercambiar una mirada de incertidumbre con él, le dio una vuelta al pequeño reloj de arena que colgaba en su cuello.

Ambos se vieron envueltos en un remolino de colores, mientras a su alrededor las formas cambiaban continua y rápidamente. Pero todo se acabo tan pronto como empezó y ambos aterrizaron en el suave pasto. Hermione quitó la cadena del cuello de Ron y se permitió mirar entorno a ellos. Estaba claro que era un bosque y estaba desierto. Además, el sol estaba cayendo en ese instante, lo que le daba unos tonos rojizos a los árboles.

-Estamos en el Bosque Prohibido!- susurró Ron a su lado, aún mirando alrededor.- Pero, cuando?

-Supongo que lo mejor será ir al castillo, así sabremos en que fecha estamos y cual es la situación.- Dijo Hermione, y Ron sonrió. Ella siempre pensaba en todo. Aún así, el camino con la varita en ristre, preparado para atacar si era necesario. Iban caminando, justo saliendo del bosque cuando Hermione levantó una mano impidiéndole el paso a Ron.

-No te muevas.- Le ordenó en tono autoritario. Ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio mientras una figura más grande que la de un hombre normal avanzaba por el sendero que iba del bosque al castillo.

-Hagrid.- dijo Ron, aunque no fuera necesario aclarar quien era, ambos lo conocían bastante bien.- Y se ve igual que siempre. Hermione, no debimos retroceder tanto tiempo.

Ron estaba a punto de decir que tal vez no había funcionado bien el giratiempo cuando sintió algo que rozaba sus pies. Dio un pequeño brincó y apunto hacia el suelo con su varita. La cosa que lo había rozado corrió velozmente y se internó en la espesura del bosque, pero el había divisado una cola color canela.

-Que pasa, Ron? Te asustaste?- Le preguntó Hermione con sorna.

-No, yo sólo..es que.- Ron se sonrojó al pensar como se había visto al brincar.

-Sólo era Crookshanks!- exclamó ella, riéndose.

-Claro, ríete ahora. Pero bien pudo haber sido un mortífago. Deberías de estar agradecida conmigo.- Dijo él poniendo caro de enojado, pero la verdad es que también se estaba riendo.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Y pronto llegaron al castillo, aunque ya había oscurecido casi totalmente. Dentro se podía observar el comedor y las mesas de las 4 casas, donde la mayoría de los alumnos se hallaba cenando. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la ventana y miraron en torno, buscando caras conocidas. En la mesa de los profesores, Albus Dumbledore comía estofado mientras establecía una charla muy animada con la profesora McGonagall. A su lado, Hagrid comía lo que parecía un pollo entero. Ron giró la cabeza, y entonces lo vió. Se volteó y le dio un codazo a Hermione, mientras los dos volteaban al sitio que él señalaba.

Ahí estaban ellos. No parecían mucho más jóvenes, tal vez unos 3 años menores, no más. Y, justo en medio de ellos, estaba Harry. Con su cabello negro todo alborotado y sus ojos verdes detrás de las gafas.

-Vaya, no sabía que comía tanto.- Dijo Ron, al verse a sí mismo engullir una gran rebanada de pastel.

Hermione sonrió y rodó los ojos. Pero ambos siguieron viendo con nostalgia cuando estaban los tres, juntos, cenando con tranquilidad.

Y entonces, lo vieron. Era esa rata. La más grande y asquerosa de todas. Peter Pettigrew. Se escabullía entre los árboles, y ellos estaban seguros que habia estado espiando en el castillo. Pero los habría visto a ellos?

Ron le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. Y luego, sin saber por qué, corrió tras él. Se metió entre los árboles a gran velocidad (o eso creía él, por que estaba oscuro y realmente no iba tan rápido) siempre tras Pettigrew.

-Lumus!- Susurró Hermione, y corriendo tras Ron se metió en la espesura del bosque.

Justo cuando había visto su cabellera roja, ella empezó a sentir frío. Mucho más del que había sentido alguna vez. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. Sangre. Gritos. Oscuridad. Hermione trataba de no perder el sentido. Imágenes borrosas. Harry. Una luz verde viajaba hacia ella. Soledad. Ahora su cuerpo sudaba y temblaba incontrolablemente. Voldemort. Más sangre, por todos lados. Hermione se agazapó contra un árbol y cayó sentada, sollozando. Un grito de terror escapó de sus labios y resonó en el silencio del lugar.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Albus Dumbledore selló con sumo cuidado la carta, y después la guardó en una pequeña caja que tenía justo enfrente de su escritorio.

-Ya está.- Murmuró más bien para sí.

-Pero, crees que funcione Dumbledore?- Preguntó un hombre. Un hombre de piel cetrina y cabello grasoso.

-Tengo plena confianza en esos jóvenes, Severus. Contestó el anciano director, con amabilidad.- Además, es sólo una alternativa.

-Por sí algo sale mal.- Lo cortó Snape, con un dejó de impaciencia.- Sí Potter falla.

Dumbledore sonrió, aunque por dentro no podía evitar sentirse triste. Sin embargo, como muchas otras ocasiones atrás, no dejaría que nadie supiera sus miedos. Era algo que ya había aprendido a ocultar bastante bien. No, eso no era lo suyo.

-Y Draco, Severus? Sigue aferrado a sus ideas, cierto?

-Sí.- Severus se mostró un poco mas renuente en este tema, y hablo con lentitud.- No hay nada que lo haga cambiar de parecer. Y no puedo arriesgarme más, me descubriría.

-Entonces.- Dijo Dumbledore, cruzando sus manos sobre el escritorio.- Seguiremos con lo planeado.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"_Piensa en algo feliz"_. Sangre. Hermione levantó su varita, mientras la mano le temblaba convulsivamente. "_Piensa en algo feliz"_. Harry, Ron y ella en la sala común. Voldemort. _"Algo más feliz"._ Harry. Hogwarts. _"Expecto…"_ Ella y Ron caminando solos. _"Expecto…"_ Ron demasiado cerca de ella, demasiado cerca. _"Expecto patronum"._ Un resplandor plateado salió de su varita y tomó la forma de una nutria, la cual embistió contra el dementor que estaba justo enfrente de Hermione. La chica no pudo más y rompió a llorar, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

-Hermione!- Ron se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.- Estas bien?- preguntó acercándosele y tomándola por los brazos.

-Ron!- ella lo abrazó, sin poder dejar de llorar.- Ha sido horrible. Fue un dementor, Ron.

El la miró comprensivo y la abrazó más fuerte aún.

-Ya estás bien. Pero por favor deja de llorar.- le dijo torpemente.

-Es que, nunca…nunca me había pasado…había sangre y gritos y…- ella no pudo continuar, estremecida.

-Es todo lo que has vivido.- Le dijo Ron.- Pero no temas. Ya no te pasara nada. Yo estaré junto a ti.- Añadió, decidido.- No dejaré que pase otra vez.-_"no otra vez", _pensó.

-Y Pettigrew?- preguntó ella, unos minutos después, cuando ya se había calmado un poco.

-Se internó en el bosque.- dijo él, con pesar.

-Te vió?

-No lo sé. Sólo me hubiera gustado ponerle mis manos encima a esa rata.- dijeron con furia contenida.

-Tal vez esta es tu oportunidad.- Dijo ella señalando súbitamente hacia un punto situado a unos 7 metros de ellos. Ron se giró de forma un tanto brusca y entornó los ojos. Pettigrew se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

Ron se puso en pie y corrió hacia donde estaba Pettigrew, con la varita en alto.

-Pettigrew!- gritó.- Se que eres tú! Transfórmate.

La rata se perdió nuevamente en la espesura, solo para dar paso a que del mismo lugar saliera un hombre. Un hombre menudo y que aún poseía rasgos del animal. El tambipen llevaba la varita.

-Quien eres?- preguntó estudiando su cara.- Pero…Ron. Y, aquella joven, Hermione.- Dijo mirándola con interés.- Aunque se ven mayores, y, cómo supieron que…?

-Cállate.- Le ordenó Ron.- Sabemos lo de Sirius.- Pettigrew se tornó pálido en cuestión de segundos. Mientras, Hermione llevó lentamente su mano hacia su bolsillo.

-Ustedes.- dijo Pettigrew, con un ligero temblor en la voz.- No se como lo averiguaron, pero eso no importa. Sirius sigue en azkaban.

-No, no es cierto. Y lo sabes. Por eso huiste, tienes miedo.

-Miedo? Él es el que debe tener miedo. Sólo que me reúna con mi Señor. Pronto, muy pronto.

-Quién es tu Señor Pettigrew, Voldemort?- preguntó Ron.- A quien traicionaste por salvar tu miserable pellejo?

-Yo sólo hice lo que cualquier otro hubiera hecho. Lily y James estaban muertos y era mi culpa. Estaba acorralado. Sirius quería venganza, y …y…

-Y los mortífagos también.- añadió Ron con malicia en su voz.- Creen que tú traicionaste a Voldemort, que lo llevaste a su caída!

-Pero ahora, con mi ayuda se alzará, más grande y fuerte que nunca.- Dijo Pettigrew.- Y yo con él.

-Tu no irás a ningún lado.- Ron lo apuntó con la varita.- _Expelliarmus._

Todo pasó en un instante. La varita voló de la mano de Pettigrew, quien se convirtió nuevamente en rata y corrió hacia donde había caído. Ron volvió a apuntar pero Pettigrew ya tenía su varita nuevamente.

-"_Petrificus tot…"-_ Ron no había acabado de pronunciar el conjuro. Su cuerpo voló y chocó contra el árbol que tenía más cerca. Pettigrew había desaparecido.

-Se ha ido!- Gritó Ron, levantándose.

-Ha sido un hechizo no verbal.- susurro Hermione, quien por una extraña razón parecía feliz.

-Pero ahora, no podremos salvar a Sirius.- dijo él- Yo quería tener pruebas, arreglarlo.

-Pero tenemos pruebas- dijo Hermione sacando del bolsillo de su túnica la grabadora- Las tenemos.- Repitió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego, ella y Ron se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad que había sido de Harry y entraron en el castillo. Después de tener cuidado en no pisar los pies de nadie, un hechizo aturdidor y un Alohomora, tuvieron la entrada al despacho de McGonagall.

Hermione garabateó una nota, dirigida a Dumbledore, donde explicaba todo lo referente a la traición de Pettigrew (resumidamente) y dejó la grabadora con ella. Ya McGonagall se encargaría de entregársela.

Apenas hubieron cerrado la puerta nuevamente, cuando el giratiempo empezó a brillar. Hermione lo agarró con una mano y lo miró asombrada: era algo que nunca había pasado. Ron también lo miró, inquietante. Luego, tal como llegaron, desaparecieron en medio de un torbellino de color.


End file.
